dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
​Sleepless Nights​
|image = 716 Food for Thought (1).jpg |band = Jordy |dance = Food for Thought |album = Sleepless Night |released = February 10, 2017 |genre =Rap & Hip-Hop |label =Amario Gian Records |runtime = 3:24 |writer = |producer = }} ''Canción (Youtube) '' " " es una canción por Jordy. Ésta fue utilizada para el baile grupal "Alimento para el Pensamiento" en Abby Flies the Coop. Lyrics Speaking on the topic, getting blocked out the media Take it out my pocket drop it on the media Forget the advertisments, what they try to feed to us Strapped, locked, and loaded, shooting camera Thankful for life lessons spreading knowledge 'cuz it's power Love your mother, let's take care of her, she's ours Homo sapiens are ordinary in our ways Came about the dark, think we almost went extinct We rearranged, adapted, and changed. It's all we have to do, it's nothing new, the same thing Survival of the fittest, close your eyes, reach out your hand Peace, love, and compassion, that's all that's in the plan Golden rule is to do unto others the same ways we wish to be treated I don't wanna to live by this, the Holocaust and candy on Halloween And, babies getting kidnapped, I ain't talking trick or treatin' A mother-child bond, is that something you believe in? We just don't hear their cries, from the outside, So keep out your small we treat them fine Cows saying, "Eat more chicken," lying advertised Made by humans, no prints on their crimes Cartoons, comedy, this humor isn't right Where's our integrity, who is in disguise? Pulling up at the arches, Ronald looks full of life Consuming cancer caused and processed meats like all the time Flatline, just hit the floor That's a wrap, heart couldn't do it no more You mean to tell me the #1 killer in our country is heart disease Overindulge 'til we die, while voices cry and plead Oversea, children lose lives, spread begging on their knees How could it be, we're all one, I care for you And you for me? Live life and love always (always) Say it again, say it again, Jordy let it spread Open up your mind, take your time and meditate Ignorance is bliss, for this it ain't not the case Let that conscience vacate, unstick from the tape Birthday celebration, Jordy still wants the cake Not a question if it's vegan or of full of hate Food that's made with love, tastes better anyway Animals out their cage today, let's celebrate Celebrate, no need to kill to celebrate No one's fate let's celebrate, celebrate, celebrate The truth, let's a take a pill That Matrix got me rolling wisdom leaking like a spill Fear to learn, crazy to say but that is something real It's okay to change it up, that's how culture's built Screaming psychotic, want to know what's in you milk For real, optimal health is key, I want to see you live Eating animals while loving them, bloody contradiction Say what you need, I know you're feeding into an addiction Speaking up for what's wrong, I ain't scared of no friction Peace is all it is, it doesn't have to be fiction Galería thumb